Three exceptions
by DarkenMystery
Summary: Maryse, Mickie and Melina each have one rule but for every rule there is an exception. Rules are meant to be broken. Marysex? Mickiex? Melinax? oneshot.


I had too much time between classes. This just kinda popped inside my head. I thought it was cute. Tell me what you think. I also own no one.

* * *

For every rule there is one exception. This exception breaks the rule. No matter what the rule may be there is going to be that one thing, or person. Three Divas soon find this out.

The reflection in the mirror was, well, simply sexy. No one could say otherwise and Maryse certainly would not be the one to say any different. She loved how she looked.

"Look at me!" Maryse smirked at the Bella twins before looking back at the mirror. "If I was anyone else, I would so be jealous of me!" The twins rolled their eyes at their fellow diva. Neither was going to argue though. Maryse's reputation for being cocky was just as well known as her reputation for having a temper.

"You are so right!" The Bella twins said that the same time. This pleased the blonde diva.

"I know." She simply stated as she walked out the door.

It was her first night back on Raw since her injury. She had to go to the ring and demand that she have back what was rightfully hers.

"Hello all of my haters. I'm back and I'm sexier than ever. Mickie James, Thank you for watching over my belt while I got better. I'm back now though so you can take your ugly hands off of it and hand it back to me!" A chorus of boos were heard until music blared through the arena signaling one half of the new tag team champs come out.

"Maryse, you seem to think just because you are back that you get the title." He laughed. "Don't you know you have to work your way there?"

"Well, MVP" She said his name with much disgust. "I have never worked for anything. I just simply get what I want. Always." She winked at him.

"Oh really?" He asked. Maryse smirked and nodded.

MVP took that as a challenge. He dropped his mic and got really close to her. He was holding her. It looked like he was about to kiss her when he pulled away at the very last second. Maryse frowned.

"You want me, you have to work for me." He whispered in her ear.

Maryse had never been so intrigued by someone. She smirked at his form walking up the ramp. Her rule was that she always got what she wanted without trying. He was going to break all the rules. He was going to be her exception. She was a V.I.P. ready for her MVP.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickie laughed at the screen before her. Maryse really thought it would be that simple. She thought Mickie would just hand the title back to her. Maryse and her little accent were not going to get the title that easily. Not like Mickie can understand much of what Maryse says anyway.

Mickie was never a fan of accents. She never could understand what people were saying. She had a short attention span as it was, the added focus of figuring out the words they are trying to say was annoying to her. Plus, look at the people with accents! Maryse, Carlito and worst of all Jericho! Yes, Jericho with his Canadian accent and always saying "eh". It irked her! The picture of Jericho as a Mountie formed in her head, She laughed again.

"What's so funny?" An accented voice spoke from behind her. She jumped and then felt bad for hating accents.

"I'm imaging Jericho as a Mountie." She watch him laugh with a smile.

Kofi Kingston had always been sweet to her. He was an awesome wrestler and she loved when they got to be tag team partners. Not to mention she found him so very attractive!

"Kofi, would you like to get food with me sometime? Just us?" She surprised herself. She didn't think she would actually ask.

He smiled. "That would be awesome." He stated in his thick accent, and yet she understood every word he said. Kofi put his arm around the bouncy diva as the watched the rest of Raw together.

Mickie always had a rule about dated guys with accents. She didn't. It cause too many communication problems for her. She liked Kofi too much and actually liked his accent to let him pass her by. After all rules are meant to be broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melina was the A-list diva. She cared a lot about her appearance and her health. She ate well and would never do anything to go against her natural beauty.

"He wants to get another one, Mickie!" Melina complained to her best friend. "It is not funny. He made a bet with me. I better win. What if he gets ink poisoning?"

"He won't, Mel. Ink poisoning is, like, the last thing he will get. Relax."

"He just got home. Bye Micks." Melina was disappointed. She called her best friend hoping for her support. Instead her best friend took his side! Some best friend.

"Hey babe, guess what?" Punk walked up to her and kissed her. "MVP asked Maryse out today. I won the bet. Looks like you will be joining me this time."

Melina could not believe she was standing in the tattoo parlor. She was sure she would win the bet. Punk did agree it would be small but he wasn't going to let her back out. He got the idea from Shawn Michaels and his wife Rebecca. With Melina and Punk getting married soon, it would be perfect.

On Punk's left ring finger he had MP tattooed. Melina, though stating the whole time how much she hated Punk, got PB tattooed on her left ring finger, Both had each others initials on the hand and finger where their wedding bands will go.

"I have to admit, it wasn't so bad." She kissed him as they walked out.

"That mean you what another one?" He questioned.

He laughed as she quickly shook her head no.

Her rule was to never get ink on her body, but she allowed one punk to change her mind. He was her exception to the rule.

Every rule has an exception and every rule needs to be broken, especially when it comes to love.

* * *

I liked this. What about you?


End file.
